


Bloodhounds

by Hamartian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Mobsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamartian/pseuds/Hamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was the leader of a crime ring, controlling the underground with unquestionable rule. He could bring the city to its knees with the snap of his fingers. But honestly, the lifestyle was getting old. He just wanted something to shake things up. Enter Eren, wild eyed and rebellious and a huge breath of fresh air. Naturally, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was warm. The sun lapped at his skin and the sand scorched his toes, but he was happy. The smell of salt was thick in his nose. The breeze tousled his hair. But there was a noise overpowering the sound of crashing waves and cawing seagulls. It gurgled and then boomed until he felt it in his chest. He sighed and turned and opened his eyes.

"Sir," a voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a sharp knock.

"What?" Levi answered, scratching the shaved part of his undercut and rubbing his face. 

He hadn't meant to doze off, especially in the dump he spent most of his time in. He looked around his office, at the peeling wallpaper and uprooting floorboards that contradicted his oversized desk and leather chair ridiculously. It was all stupidly amusing to Levi. His empire, built on nothing and a shit stain on society's radar. But hell, it was his. 

"It's 113. There's something I think will interest you, sir."

Levi stood up and grinned, making his way to the door of his office. He greeted the two burly guys on either side of his door with a curt nod before turning his attention to 113 - Jean. 

"What's up?"

They turned right and continued down a dark hallway. 

Their headquarters were rundown. It was a complex chain of twisting hallways and flickering lights, dripping pipes and stale air that smelled of mildew. But it was right under the city, it was discreet, and it was well-hidden. 

They called themselves the Bloodhounds. A group built from the ground up by Levi himself just a few years prior. He'd come back from war with a fucked up view on the world, but the things he learned he decided he could put to use. 

It didn't take long to solidify a reputation, earning the trust of the right guys on the scene at the time. They recruited and put their prospective members through excruciating, exhausting training. It was a military-based regime put in place by Levi that tested a person's endurance, stamina, and resolve. 

They'd expanded at a massive rate. The Bloodhounds were in the hundreds, controlling every black market sell and dirty deal the city saw. And it was all under Levi's supervision. 

"There's this kid. He picked a fight with one of our guys down by the casino. Of course, our guy wasn't alone. There were six of 'em and the kid still nearly beat 'em. He didn't, of course, so we still have some pride left. Anyway, they got him down and brought him here, thinkin' you'd want to meet 'im," Jean explained as they turned a corner. 

They were nearing the main hall, judging by the noise.

Outwardly, Levi nodded. Calm, cool, in control. Inwardly, he was pleased. His men, especially the higher-ups, were loyal almost to a fault. They'd lie down in traffic for him, and Levi knew that. Which was why he repaid them with respect and loyalty of his own tenfold. 

They made every move only with Levi's approval and they did stuff like bring in kids with attitude problems just to try and entertain Levi more. 

Levi and Jean stopped and waited for the men manning the door in front of them to push it open, releasing a cacophony on their ears. 

There were about fifty people milling about in the main hall, a small sea of black and army green on intimidating, tattooed thugs. They all wore a patch somewhere on their clothes of the Bloodhound Crest, a set of blue and white wings covering a shield.

In the middle of the room, a boy that looked to still be a teenager sat tied to a chair. He had a gag in his mouth, but his eyes were on fire. His hair was damp with sweat and his clothes were torn. Bruises were beginning to appear from the fight Levi had just heard about, blood trickling down his chin from a busted lip. He was captured. He was in the middle of the lion's den, but in no way did he seem defeated. Levi's attention was drawn to him immediately, as was the boy's to Levi. 

Levi was a short man, yes. But he had the presence of someone seven feet tall. With his undercut, piercing gray eyes, and toned body, anyone could see he was a threat.

LevI waltzed into the room, combat boots clunking, army pants tucked into his boots and straining against his thigh muscles, sweat rolling down his shirtless abs. He was the sexiest, most threatening thing the boy had ever seen. 

A hush fell over the room. It was clear to the boy just who was in charge. 

Levi sauntered directly up to the kid and stopped, arms casually resting on his hips. They studied each other, evaluated the threat in the person in front of them. The boy knew he was no match for the older man. It was the first moment since he'd been basically kidnapped that he felt true fear.

"I want everyone out of here that wasn't present for the fight with this brat," Levi spoke sternly.

He didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. His hounds listened obediently, always. In moments, the room was clear of all the stragglers and the door was shut behind them. Jean presented Levi with a chair before excusing himself.

"So," Levi began, never taking his eyes off the boy. "Who wants to tell me what happened? 6?"

"Yes, sir."

A girl with short hair and deadly eyes stepped forward. She wore black pants and a navy tank top. The Bloodhound Crest was tattooed to her right bicep. 

The more elite a person was in their gang, the lower their number. Their number accounted for many things, mostly their fighting skills, their time in the gang, their field knowledge. They also used numbers so that, were anyone listening, names couldn't fall in the wrong hands.

Mikasa was a natural and one of the best spies they had. Hence the number six.

 Levi, of course, was known as sir or one.

"This kid got into an argument with 10 outside of that new casino. I'm not sure who instigated it, but by the time the rest of us made it outside, it looked like he was going to strangle 10 to death. So 32 and 17 joined in, kicked him in the face to get him off. He popped right back up and started swinging. It was a clusterfuck. I stayed back until it looked bleak," Mikasa explained.

Levi nodded, staring at the boy while taking in the new information. 

"And you took him down yourself, 6?"

"Yes, sir," Mikasa answered.

"Hmm. Take the gag out of his mouth," Levi ordered. 

The man closest to the boy scrambled to follow the command, yanking the slobber-covered bandana out of the kid's mouth.

Levi squatted in front of the kid, staring him down and reveling in the defiance he saw in the green eyes looking back.

"So you're the brat who's tough enough to take down five of my men?" Levi questioned.

The brat in front of him grinned wildly and snorted.

"I didn't have to be all that tough, honestly," came the cocky reply.

"Oh? ...Hmm."

Levi stood and gestured for everyone left to clear the room. Soon it was just Levi and the boy.

"How old are you, kid?"

"What's it to you, old man?"

"Look, you may have a big head cause you took down some good fighters, but 6 was able to take you out and drag your ass here, right? And if you think she's strong, you won't know what the fuck hit you if I have to deal with you myself. The numbers are their ranks. And I'm number one."

Levi didn't have to put on airs about his strength or abilies. He wasn't bragging. He was stating facts, and he knew he was intimidating enough to make many men piss their pants.

After a long moment, the boy answered.

"I'm nineteen."

"Good. What the hell were you doing in that district of the city this time of night by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home having your mommy tuck you in?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have parents. I don't have a home. I was just trying to find something to do. Everything's so damn boring."

"You're bored, huh, brat?"

"That's what saying," the kid snarled.

"Okay. Would you be interested in working for me?" Levi offered.

He couldn't help it. This incident had been enough to send a bubble of gossip through the ranks. Levi knew this boy was strong. He still had raw passion and vulnerability in his eyes, so of course Levi was intrigued. How long had it been since the look in his eyes had been sincere...? Since his hands had been clean of someone else's blood...? There was an idiotic innocence to this one that sat in his heart along wth the fucked up things he'd seen. Levi wanted to know how to make those things coexist.

"Are you serious?" the boy asked incredulously. 

"I don't joke around. You'll learn that soon enough."

They had another stare down, but Levi knew he'd won this round.

"Whatever. I'm not doing anything else," the kid huffed.

"Okay. First things first. What's your name?"

"Yeager. Eren Yeager."

Levi nodded and stood, walking around and pulling out a knife to cut the kid loose. The brunette instantly pulled his hands around and rubbed at his wrists.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. We don't use names around here. Never know if the place is bugged. You can call me 1 or sir. You have to earn the knowledge of my name. You'll be assigned your ranking number by the end of the week. Your training starts tomorrow. You have a place to stay?"

Eren met Levi's eyes and shook his head solemnly. 

"That's fine. You can stay here. 113 will show you around. He'll show you the emergency exits and your room. I'll see you tomorrow."

Levi turned on his heel and left the room, nodding at Jean at the door. He headed back to his office. 

When he was tucked away safely with two new guards on watch and his door shut tight, he allowed himself a small smile.

Things were sure to get interesting now.


	2. Business as Usual

"I have a favor," Levi began. 

He took a sip of his tea, allowing the cup to hang precariously from his fingertips. Across from him sat a tall, blonde man. Erwin. 2. 

"How unusual. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like for you to personally train the new kid. He's being evaluated right now back at base, doing the physical and psychological tests. He's supposed to begin his official training this afternoon. I want you to be responsible for it," Levi explained. 

Erwin raised an eyebrow. He gave Levi a calculated look that irritated the shorter man to no end.

"What?" Levi barked.

"You want me to train some kid? What is this, five years ago? We have other people to do that now, Levi."

"I'm aware. Can you not use my name here?"

Levi gave the cafe a onceover. There were no suspicious persons, but he didn't believe in being too careful.

"My apologies. And I suppose, since you don't request things like this of me often, that you have your reasoning. I'll do it, but if the kid can't keep up, I won't waste my time past today," Erwin retorted.

"That's fine. I'll check in with you tonight to see how it went. Thanks."

Erwin nodded and put a bill on the table to cover his drink before standing and waltzing out. As much as the Bloodhounds valued discretion, it was a hard thing to accomplish with a model of a man in your ranks.

Levi finished his tea and left, being sure to head off in a different direction than Erwin. 

Many members of their gang had day jobs, something to kill time when they weren't needed or to cover up their nighttime activities. Levi didn't. He had invested a lot of his inheritance in stocks when he'd gotten back from serving his time in the military. That way, he would have a traceable, legal income. He was a very smart investor.

It allowed him to dedicate most all of his time to his true business. And he had some business to take care of.

\--

"We'll have your money, sir. We will, I swear!"

"Now, now. It isn't the money I'm so worried about as the shipments. Do you care to tell me why the last three shipments we've received from you have been short?"

One of the businesses the Bloodhounds oversaw was an automobile plant. They'd get shipments of parts from certain retailers, build cars, and sell them to dealerships at auction. Some of the people from whom they received shipments didn't just supply parts, though. The man in question was part of a drug trafficking ring. They'd pass off the drugs to Levi's men, the drugs would be planted in certain cars, and the cars taken to certain buyers. 

However, the last few shipments from this specific man had been missing quite a large sum of the goods, both legal and otherwise. 

"Er, you see, about that...we think some of our drop-off guys have gotten greedy. It's...actually quite embarrassing, but we suspect that it's our men who are shaving off the top of the shipments. B-but we have this under control, sir! We'll take care of this!"

Levi stood and walked calmly over to the cowering man in front of him. He sat on the mahogany desk, ignoring the papers that fluttered to the ground and picture frames he knocked over.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm running a business here. The first two shipments, I let slide. I put a couple members of my detail on your guys, because we were suspectin as well that your guys had forgotten where their loyalty should lie. 

Interestingly enough, after following your goons, we found they were bringing those goods directly back to your warehouse where _you_ would receive them. It's one thing to steal from me, but it's another entirely to lie to my face. Your boss would be thrilled to hear about this, don't you think?"

Levi spoke in a steady tone, unwavering, all while pulling out a knife and leaning closer to the sweaty guy he faced.

"N-n-no, please! It's not what it looks like!"

"Tsk, tsk. That's strike three. Now you've stolen from me and lied to me twice. I'm afraid I'll have to teach you that there is no double crossing me. I am the judge, the jury, and the executioner in this city. You won't forget that again."

\--

Levi wiped his knife of the dripping blood and tossed the handkerchief in the bin. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes, sir?" 

"38, you're in the business district today, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. There's a little mess I need you to clean up."

"Right away, 1."

"Thanks. Oh, and when you get done, I want the limbs sent to his family. Send his head to his boss with a message from me."

"And the message, sir?"

"Ah, tell him our deal needs to be renegotiated."

"Got it."

Levi hung up and dialed another number.

"What's *huff* up?"

"How's it going? You sound winded."

"Psht. Please."

"You are keeping up with the kid, aren't you, 2?"

Levi heard a door shut and a rummaging before Erwin answered him.

"Look, 1, the kid is good. Really fucking good. He's off the charts. Han- uh, 3 is ecstatic. Her glasses have been fogged up since this morning. You've gotta see this," Erwin explained.

"Hmm. I'll be there soon."

Levi hung up and headed to headquarters with a small smile.


	3. Training Day

Levi pulled up to the compound as the sun was setting. He walked down a sloping tunnel to a large, reinforced metal door. He banged on it loudly and waited for the guard to respond.

"Are you a part of the legion?"

"I fight for the glory."

"ID?"

"1."

Levi listened as the heavy locks slid open and the doors creaked apart.

"Sir," the guard said in greeting, bowing his head as Levi walked past him.

"Hn."

Every member of the Bloodhounds were trained to learn every passage of the compound blindfolded so that, if there were an emergency or an intrusion, they could shut off the power and make their escape. 

Sometimes Levi liked to close his eyes and trail his way through the hallways. It was somehow very relaxing.

Now, he placed his hand gingerly on the grimy wall and let his eyes fall shut, senses leading him down to the lowest level of headquarters.

He knew he'd reached his destination when the temperature changed, shifting from a stale chill to a musty humidity from the sweating activity taking place behind every door on either side of Levi. The sound of grunts and animalistic groans mingled with the thud of fists on punching bags, bodies, and seeped into Levi's ears. A sickening smile crept onto the leader's face. 

Eyes now open, Levi pushed his way into an observation area overlooking the largest training room they had. He sat next to Hanji, who didn't acknowledge his presence. She was too preoccupied with watching the men below her and the computer in front of her, flashing heart rate changes and the like.

Levi followed her gaze down and caught sight of Eren, almost at the end of the obstacle course in the large room. Erwin was off to the side watching a timer. When Eren flipped over the last wall, Erwin clicked the timer and turned to look at the window he was standing in front of. He locked eyes with Levi and gestured for him to join them.

"Ahh, 1, he's impeccable," Hanji cooed.

"Easy, there, killer. You're drooling."

Hanji did nothing but laugh hysterically. Levi shook his head and joined Erwin. Eren, huffing and pouring sweat, joined the older men. 

"Had enough yet, kid?" Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"One!" Eren spoke in surprise, not having noticed his entrance. 

"That'd be me."

A small blush filled Eren's cheeks, a look of awe taking on his expression. 

"Psht, please. I'm having way too much fun to quit now," Eren grinned.

"Good because we're nowhere near done. Go back to the beginning. You're running the course again," Erwin commanded.

Eren nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead before jogging over to the start point.

"Ready?" Erwin called out, resetting the timer. 

Eren's body tensed. He became feral, a lion ready to pounce. 

"Go!"

Levi watched, captivated, as Eren attacked the course. He scrambled over twelve foot walls, clamored under tangled barbed wire, dodged moving obstacles with quick spins and sure footing. He was ferocious and passionate. It was a drastic contrast to the goofy, defensive boy Levi had met the day before. 

The final task on the course was to jump off the last climbing wall and grab a hanging rope, swinging through two walls pushed together with a 3X3 square in the middle.

Eren launched himself off the wall with no hesitation. He grabbed the rope above him with one hand and flew through the air, watching the upcoming walls with calculating eyes. At the last moment, Eren straightened his body and leaned low. He passed through the hole with seeming ease, sailing through to make his rolling landing on a mat on the other side.

Beside Levi, Erwin clicked the timer and let out a low whistle.

"Hm?" Levi questioned. 

"He was already at an accelerated level, but it seems he had someone to really impress just now. He just cut his time in half. And..." Erwin eyed Levi before presenting him with the timer.

Levi's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

"He just beat my time. He's a second away from yours," Erwin finished. 

Levi turned his gaze from the timer to the huffing young man on the mat. He watched as Eren wiped his face and let his arms fall uselessly to his sides. His chest heaved, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face. He pushed himself up, leaning his weight on the hand underneath him.

"How'd I do?" he called.

Levi shook his head.

"We're gonna have to make some adjustments in his training schedule."

"Oh?" Erwin asked slyly.

"Yeah. I'll do the rest personally."

Erwin hid his smile.

"Yes, sir."

\--

Given Eren's outstanding time, Erwin decided that the stamina part of training had been surpassed and Eren had earned his lunch break.

"Come on, kid. You're with me, now," Levi informed.

Eren nodded and snatched up his blindfold, tying it himself.

"Lead the way."

"..hn."

It was mostly in silence that Levi and Eren walked back towards the main room where they'd first been acquainted. Eren trailed behind the elder with his hand on the wall, mimicking Levi's earlier stance.

"So, uh, sir. What's on the agenda after lunch?" Eren broke the silence.

"We've seen your agility on the course. I know you've sparred some with 2 and tested your stamina and fighting skills. After lunch, I'm going to show you more of the compound, just a sector or two. And then we'll be testing your character," Levi explained.

"My character...? Does that shit really matter to you people?" Eren challenged, smirking.

Levi twirled around and slammed his hand on the wall, inches away from Eren's face.

"See, brat, that's the kind of attitude we don't need around here. 'You people,' huh? What kind of people do you think we are, exactly?" Levi asked threateningly.

"That...that's not what I meant... it's just, you're not the most honorable...not that that's a problem or anything! I didn't..." Eren stammered in an attempt to cover his ass.

Levi was glad Eren couldn't see his face because he was utterly amused. He let out a huff of breath, causing Eren to wonder if it was a laugh or a sigh for the next hour. Levi pulled away and continued the trek to the main room, pace slightly slower than before.

"We care about our members' character, shithead, because we want trustworthy people working for us. We aren't terrible people. We're just taking advantage of the situation, understand? Perhaps we aren't exactly lawful and maybe we're a little bit extreme, but we uphold loyalty to the Bloodhounds before everything else. 

The people around you. The people that you are now a part of... do you think they're just scum fascinated with violence? That's not how humanity works. Everyone here has a back story. Hell, everyone in the world does. It would do you some good to recognize that early on. 

As far as testing your character... I've personally heard every member's background. Tonight, I'll hear yours," Levi finished. 

After that, they fell silent.

 --

"Have a seat," Levi offered. 

Eren plopped down in the chair across from Levi's desk, trying to hide his nervousness. 

"You're learning headquarters pretty well," Levi commented. 

"Um, just getting a feel for the place. I like it, sort of. It's huge. Kinda like the city. I like that I can get lost in it and still know where I am, if that makes sense," Eren replied. 

Levi nodded, listening but not taking his eyes off the papers he was sifting through. He pushed them aside and sat on his desk in front of the boy. 

"You ready to get started?" Levi asked.

"Uh, sure. How do we, um...?" Eren trailed off. 

Levi grinned to himself. He didn't intend to do this in an orthodox way. 

"You know what? I just had to make sure this paperwork was taken care of. Follow me," the shorter man instructed. "And don't worry about the blindfold."

Eren didn't put on his blindfold, but he still counted twenty steps, a right, nine steps, a door to the right, another door, thirteen steps, a staircase until they reached Levi's private quarters. Levi led Eren to a sitting area with a couch and a couple chairs. 

"Lay down," Levi ordered. 

Eren swallowed and eased his body onto the couch. He watched as Levi dragged the chair to his side and sat. He didn't breathe as Levi reached over and grabbed his wrists, finding his pulse. 

"I'm going to ask you some questions. I'll know if you lie, so you might as well not do that."

Eren's breath was becoming ragged, chest practically heaving. 

"Eren..." Levi whispered. 

Eren's eyes darted up to Levi's face. He hadn't heard his name spoken in over twenty four hours and especially not in such a delicate tone. He didn't know if he'd  _ever_ heard his name said like that. 

"Kid, you've got to calm down," Levi said softly. "This isn't as scary as you think it is."

"Will I..."

"Speak up, brat."

"Will I get to heart your story, too?"

Levi sighed. 

"Some of it. Why, is that incentive enough to stop freaking out and start talking?"

"What do you want to know?" Eren asked. 

 _Good boy,_ Levi thought to himself.  _Very good._


End file.
